Friends Forever?
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: Tenten was about to leave, but turned to face Neji again, she outstretched her pinkie "Promise me, that we'll be friends forever." "Promise." child fic tenxneji


**_disclaimer: dont own naruto_**

**Friends Forever?**

The seven year old girl just let out a happy sigh. Tenten decided to wake up extra early to get to the park with no one around. She would have the whole park to herself with no other kids or parents to say she shouldn't be practicing her aim with her shuriken at the park.

She went to a group of trees where she painted her bulls eyes. But she saw a long haired boy that was throwing shuriken at the target and missed only be a few inches. Tenten just smirked. Ametuers. She threw her shuriken at the same bulls eye and hit dead center.

The boy just stood there not turning to see who it was "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same to you, this is my training area."

"Yours?"

"Who else painted the bulls eye you're aiming at right now, may I add, aiming very badly."

"Weapons are not my speaciality, but why are you here so early?"

"So I could have the whole park to myself. No one telling me I might poke an eye out for using a kunai.-wait- why am I telling you this?"

"Hn."

"Whatever, hey you wanna go on the swings!?" Her eyes widened _Where did that come from?_

"You just say you went here to train, and now you're asking me to play with you?"

"Yup! Lets see who'll swing the highest!"

He just turned around and their eyes met. _He's a Hyuuga!_ "Sure, lets see if you stand a chance."

"Ha! Lets see if you'll actually last five minutes without eating my dust!" She said grabbing his hand and they ran to the swingset. While they were trying to 'outswing' each other they were talking.

"So, why were you here so early?" Tenten asked.

"To train."

"Couldn't you do it at home, I mean the Hyuuga mansion is _huge_, certainly there's a training area there."

"I wanted to train alone."

"Oh...I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"What's your name?"

"Its common courtesy to give your name before asking for another." (i know it wasn't him who said that, bear with me)

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I won't tell you. But at least I know you're a Hyuuga!"

"You know my last name, what's yours?"

"Uchiha."

His eyes widened and he fell off the swing. Tenten just laughed "I'm kidding! But it was only about three minutes and you already ate my dust!"

Then she got off the swing and helped him up. "You okay?"

"No, your dust tastes horrible." She just laughed "Like the owner." She stopped laughing and bonked him on the head.

"That's not funny!"

He just smirked "You're right."

"Huh?"

"It's hysterical!" He said laughing. But then they both felt something wet. They looked up, it was raining. Hard.

"When I woke up the sky was clear." he said.

"Maybe, your laugh made it rain."

"Very funny." He said with sarcasm.

"I know! Now I know why Okkasan said Hyuugas don't show alot of emotion, because if they do the weather would turn bad! And I thought having white eyes was unique enough!" She said laughing. "Come on, we might get a cold!" she said grabbing his hand and running off.

"Where are we going?"

"My house is real close unlike yours." They arrived at her house and she went in with him dripping wet.

"Tenten-chan why are you dripping- oh! I see we have a visitor what is your name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Tenten's mother just smiled "Tenten-chan go get yourself and your friend some towels, I'm almost done making breakfast. You left quite early and didn't eat."

Then Tenten dragged him to the living room and got some towels. "So your names Neji huh?"

"Hai, and your is Tenten-chan."

"Tenten-chan? That's okay you can call me that, Neji-kun!"

He just rolled his eyes then looked out the window and he just sighed. "It stopped raining."

"That was quick!"

"Its best I head home now." He said heading for the door but Tenten got in front of him.

"I'll go with you!" Then together they went to the Hyuuga mansion.

When they arrived at the entrance they just faced each other.

"Tomorrow, same time, and I'll teach you how to aim!"

He smiled "Sure, but why do want to help me?"

"Because you suck at it!"

"That's all?"

"And friends should help friends in things they suck at! Well, ja ne!" she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

She gave him a questioning look "We're friends?" He asked.

She let out a big grin "Of course! The second you accepted my offer to play on the swings, we became friends Neji-kun!"

Tenten was about to leave, but turned to face Neji again, she outstretched her pinkie "Promise me, that we'll be friends forever."

"Promise." He said.

"So this means we better be friends forever!" she exclaimed.

_But in a few years that promise would be broken..._

_They would never be friends again..._

_But instead..._

_Something more._


End file.
